


The way you look tonight

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, FreakingAdorable, MarvelPleaseLetThisHappen, Singing, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: It may have taken a while, but Steve found the right partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

One of Steve’s favourite things to do was dancing. Dancing with the love of his life, Natasha Romanoff. Before Steve had met Natasha, the word _dance_ could simply be enough for him to break down into tears. His past with Peggy Carter still scarred his heart. It wasn’t until he had his first slow dance with Natasha when the word and thoughts stopped haunting him. Instead of the awful memories he had, Natasha helped him create new ones. Good ones.

Steve had been terrified the first time he asked Natasha to dance with him. He knew that it wasn’t as usual nowadays and he was scared she might have found it silly. She didn’t however. She somehow understood. She somehow understood how much this meant for him and Steve was forever thankful to her for that. Natasha simply put on some slow music right after Steve had asked her the question. She let her hand slip into his and put her other hand on his shoulder. Steve was so relieved and put his hand on her waist. Natasha had smiled a little at how gentle he was and brought her hand to his on her waist, letting him grip onto her tighter. Then they slowly danced around Steve’s living room. Natasha didn’t take her eyes off Steve’s which at first made him incredibly nervous before he managed to relax and enjoyed every second of watching those emerald eyes. It had been such a wonderful moment. Natasha’s eyes staring into Steve’s, her hand in his and the beautiful music in the background. Both of them _loved_ it. Therefore, they simply continued it.

Now, months later, they still danced around their apartment. That’s right, _their apartment_. These small dances occurred often, but they always felt as special. Tonight, Steve and Natasha slowly danced in the kitchen. Natasha was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black tank top and Steve in his striped pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. It was around 3AM and only one small lamp was lit in the living room window, making the apartment really dark. Natasha’s head was resting on Steve’s shoulder as Steve’s arm surrounded her back. Steve held one of her hands in his as he sang the words from a song, giving them something to dance to.

_“With each word, your tenderness grows. Tearin’ my fear apart. And that laugh.. that wrinkles your nose. Touches my foolish heart.”_

Steve continued softly to sing the words from “The way you look tonight” the best he could into Natasha’s ear. His lips forming the words that came right from his heart. Natasha kissed his neck once before laying her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they moved slowly around the cold kitchen floor.

_“Lovely.. never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? ‘Cause I love you. Just the way you look tonight._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose.  It touches my foolish heart.”_

Steve slowly sang the words. The only thing that could be heard was the song and Natasha’s slow breaths. Natasha opened her eyes before taking her head off Steve’s shoulder to be able to look into his eyes. “I love you.” She whispered before giving him a soft kiss. She then laid her head back on his shoulder again and they continued dancing in the dead of night.

_“Lovely… Don’t you ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? ‘Cause I love you. Just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm..._

_Just the way you look tonight.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I just really want to see Steve and Nat dancing around the kitchen at 3 AM with only each other on their minds. Pleaseee


End file.
